


Drive All Night

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: writerverse, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony are driving back from a case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive All Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _They’re playing oldies on the radio/Kick the clutch and shift the gears_ ” (“You Can’t Get There from Here” by Trout Fishing in America)

The headlights of a passing truck lit up the inside of the sedan, and Gibbs glanced across at the passenger seat. Tony was slumped over sideways, using his jacket as a pillow against the window, and still fast asleep— Gibbs could tell when he was faking, and he was genuinely down for the count, snoring just loud enough to be heard over the radio.

For a trained and decorated federal agent, Tony looked half his age when he was asleep, and glancing at him again, Gibbs couldn’t help thinking of Kelly. He’d never gotten the chance to know his daughter as an adult, and he’d never known Tony as a kid, but he liked to think they’d have gotten along like gangbusters. Sometimes, when he was being particularly sentimental, or hadn’t gotten enough caffeine, Gibbs thought that someone up there must have been looking out for him, to make sure that he and Tony had found each other.

Another tractor-trailer passed, lighting up the car, and Gibbs checked his mirror, before switching lanes. There was a shuffling from beside him, and Tony said, sleepily, “Hey, boss. Are we there yet?”

“Twenty minutes to the Maryland border,” said Gibbs. “And we’ll stop for breakfast at that place we hit last time.”

“MaryAnne’s,” said Tony, and closed his eyes again. “I think she’s sweet on you, boss.”

“Go back to sleep, DiNozzo.”

THE END


End file.
